Black Numenorean
The Black Numenoran's are the group of renegade Numenorian Nobles who rule over the city of Umbar, and the Empire of Umbar, which constitutes numerous villages north of Umbar, and south of Gondor. The Black Numenorean's are ironically and perhaps sadly the largest concentration of Numenorians left alive in the world, and they vastly outnumber their cousins in both Arnor, and Gondor. The Black Numenorians first came into being as the Empire of Numeron begin to collapse under the weight of its moral bankruptsy. This led to the religious leaders in the Pantheon to wipe out the island and it was believed all those Numenorians that had become Black Numenorians. Unfortuantly many were able to escape the destruction of Atlantis on secret boats and they followed the rest of the Numenorians as they fled to Europe. In Europe they would slowly gain in power until the most prominent Black Numenorian in history in the form of Braizen Highven would rise and destroy the Empire of Numeron and lead to the Downfall of Numeron. Following this they were forced to move their opperations to the swamps of Umbar if they were normal in their thinking, or they became human servents of Mordor most likely concentrated in Harad where their is a small town populated by the Black Numenorians to this day. They are in an alliance with Mordor , and are largely supplied by Rome, and this countering allegiances has been a constant juggling act by the Black Numenorians. Although they maintain this juggling act the leadership of the Black Numenorians is more ideologically guided then one might think, and they want to rid themselves of all domination including Mordor, and Rome. History Early History Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron The Black Numenorians first came into being as the Empire of Numeron begin to collapse under the weight of its moral bankruptsy. This led to the religious leaders in the Pantheon to wipe out the island and it was believed all those Numenorians that had become Black Numenorians. Unfortuantly many were able to escape the destruction of Atlantis on secret boats and they followed the rest of the Numenorians as they fled to Europe. In Europe they would slowly gain in power until the most prominent Black Numenorian in history in the form of Braizen Highven would rise and destroy the Empire of Numeron and lead to the Downfall of Numeron. Fall of Numenor Main Article : Downfall of the Numenor Fleeing the Ruins See Also : Umbar Following this they were forced to move their opperations to the swamps of Umbar if they were normal in their thinking, or they became human servents of Mordor most likely concentrated in Harad where their is a small town populated by the Black Numenorians to this day. Gondor Civil War Noteable Members Imgres-3 (2).jpg|Herumer Jornig|link=Herumer Jornig Black Numenorian Hargian.jpg|Hargrian Blackheart|link=Hargrian Blackheart Black Numenorian Gladrian.jpg|Gladrian Atlantian|link=Gladrian Atlantian Braizen Highven See Also : Braizen Highven The Witch King or "Braizen Highven IV."''' '''is the son of Braizen Highven III. making him a member of the now extinct House Highven which ruled over the Empire of Numeron for centuries. Braizen had many siblings of which he killed everyone including his brother Talantia who was set to become the next Emperor after the death of his father. Following this betrayal he swore his soul to Sauron and became the leader of the Nazgul. The Witch King is the most loyal, and trused commander of Sauron, and has a heart of pure evil. He had been responsible for truly terrible acts, and his death would be the next best thing to the death of Sauron. He is the individual that brought down the largest human Empire in history when he caused the Downfall of Numeron through his violent and chaotic leadership. Throughout the war he caused immesurable damage to Central Europe and ended the war when he wove a spell which failed but still managed to destroy much of Westros and create the crater of Pontus and the Iron Islands. Category:Umbar Category:Black Numenorians